The Future of XDay
by DnAPnK
Summary: X-Day never continued.Polaris and 11 graduated, Jangalian went to teach at a college. Mr.Money changes school for new a approach, and 11 studies chemistry. The 4 meets to go to a beach. Polaris found new clothing and 11 and Mr.Money solved a problem.


It's a beautiful summer day. What can 11, Polaris, Mr.Money, and Jangalian do or plan to do on a nice summer day such as this?

"Let's do something fun." said 11,"Would you like to do something fun? Do you have any ideas?"

"What do you want to do?" asked Jangalian,"We can do to a swimming pool."

"What about a water theme park!" added Polaris forcefully.

"I thought you can't swim. We're not going to force anyone." said 11 smiling.

"Why don't we go to the beach. We can sit in the sand or play in the water. You have the decision." said Mr.Money.

"I agree." said Jangelian,"You don't have to swim when you're at the beach, Polaris. We can walk."

"Okay." said Polaris smiling.

"But...there's still a probelm." said 11 looking at Polaris with the others.

"What's that?" asked Polaris,"Why is everybody looking at me? Is there something on my face?" feeling a bit weird.

"You know...What you're wearing now isn't really good to be at the beach. You may kill yourself in that." said Jangalian noticing,"Maybe we can do some shopping before we go to the beach."

"I have the same thought," said Mr.Money,"I guess 11 got to help her. This may take a while."

"Well...It's better than getting herself killed by the heat in what Polaris is wearing now." said 11 nicely,"Come Polaris. We're going to do some shopping. Are you going to wait for us here or at the beach?"

"Here. It's better we go together." said Jangalian.

"Alright. I don't think it would take long." said Polaris smiling at Jangalian.

11 and Polaris walks out of the resturant. Jangalian and Mr.Money were left alone at the table. Jangalian was drinking his coffee and Mr.Money was as quiet as usual. Suddenly Mr.Money asked,"Jangalian."

"Yes?" said Jangalian looking at Mr.Money.

"It's only you and me now...Can you tell me if you think 11 is good for me?" asked Mr.Money.

"Of course she is...Why?" asked Jangalian.

"I don't know. It's funny how that I'm not afraid of woman anymore, but there's something that I'm afraid of now is that I don't seem to fit with 11..." said Mr.Money.

"Don't woory too much. You two will come along pretty well," said Jangalian before Polaris and 11 came back in the resturant.

"Wow. Polaris, you're really nice in those cloths." said Jangalian,"Are you people ready to go?"

"Yup." said the others together. They paid their bill and went straight to the beach.

They reached the beach. Polaris immediately pulls Jangalian close to the water. Mr.Money and 11 walked slowly through the sand with their shoes off holding each other's hand. Everything was quiet. Mr.Money looked disturbed about something. 11 noticed a long time ago and asked Mr.Money,"Are you disturbed or bothered by something?"

"No...Not really." said Mr.Money.

"Don't lie. Be honest. You never lie to me. Please tell me. Is there something bothering you?" asked 11,"I know you're shy and things...but I'm your girlfriend. Don't you think you can talk to me about anything?"

"I know...Fine, to be honest with you there _is_ something bothering me." said Mr.Money.

"And that is?" asked 11 nicely,"I hope I'm not pushing you into a corner."

"You're not. I always get this feeling that you and I don't fit together...I don't know why I will have these feelings." said Mr.Money slowly trying not to hurt anyone.

"Did something happen? Am I the one giving you these awkward feelings?" asked 11.

"Sort of...but I don't get them sometimes. I wonder why?" said Mr.Money nervously.

"It may happen if you're shy. That used to happen when I was dating with my old boyfriend." said 11,"It's normal. As long as you think I'm the one that is best for you."

"Okay. Thank you." said Mr.Money giving 11 a kiss.

11 smiles and walks with Mr.Money at a very nice place like the beach they are at right now.

X-Day never continued...Polaris and 11 were graduates, Jangalian quits his job and teached at Polaris's college. Mr.Money goes to another school for a change and 11 is studying chemistry for her use. Good use.

They would meet up every once in a while. They discuss things. Mostly about chemsitry. Looks like X-day will come upon us if 11 continues to study chemsitry...


End file.
